<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>当事人 by Meiying</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316269">当事人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiying/pseuds/Meiying'>Meiying</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiying/pseuds/Meiying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>30岁时，Eric Cartman又一次杀了人，这次他终于被以杀人罪起诉。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric Cartman/Kyle Broflovski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>当事人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>几年前的老文备份，简中用户实惨。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>※</p><p>陪审团已经就坐，法官对陪审席方向轻微地点头示意，然后敲击了三下法锤，原本就不是非常嘈杂的法庭，立刻安静得堪比凌晨时分的坟场。</p><p>“现在开始科罗拉多州诉艾瑞克卡特曼一案的审理。指控罪名：一级谋杀。”</p><p>＊</p><p>“他们没告诉我会过来的是他妈的你这个大屁眼。”</p><p>会面室，艾瑞克瞪视着来访者，脸色非常不好看。</p><p>“这次的指派律师轮班分配到我头上了，老板拿年终奖逼我来的，”桌子对面的凯尔脸色并不比艾瑞克好看，“谁让你这个穷鬼请不起律师，最后还要纳税人掏钱让政府给你请一个。”</p><p>“啧，我现在卖肾重新请一个律师还来得及吗。”</p><p>“全是脂肪的肾卖不出去的。”凯尔冷冷道，对面的艾瑞克非常沮丧地抱住了脑袋。</p><p>“你真跟你爹干了同一行，果然是阴险狡诈为了钱什么都干得出来的犹太佬。”</p><p>“我倒是没想到会在这种地方重新见面呢，本来以为这辈子都不用见你，我一定是前阵子做了坏事遭了不得了的报应。”</p><p>他们上次见面是十二年前，凯尔离开南方公园去外地读大学。大学毕业后他以绝对优异的成绩考入一所有名的法学院，还没毕业就被科罗拉多州的一处律所看中，结束学业后顺利开始了律师生涯，再没有回来过。而艾瑞克则一直留在南方公园，毕竟这里的人们没有脑子、比其他任何地方的人都更加易于被煽动。</p><p>艾瑞克似乎无心叙旧，这一点上凯尔也是一样，他迅速拿出一叠资料放到桌上，严肃认真的样子仿佛对面是以前从未见过面的一般当事人：“这上面说你是出于报复心杀人。”</p><p>“新闻报道？”艾瑞克撇了一眼被放在最上面一张的剪报，“他们说什么就是什么呗。”</p><p>“那事实呢？”</p><p>“哈，见面说个笑话是你们律师缓解气氛的手段吗，”艾瑞克皮笑肉不笑的表情仿佛在说凯尔提了一个非常没有水平的问题，“你觉得我杀人需要多少理由？”</p><p>※</p><p>“尊敬的法官大人，辩方选择无罪辩护。”</p><p>法官不得不用手中的小锤子压住辩方律师的这一开场导致的骚动。</p><p>凯尔等待人群重新安静之后才继续：“我的当事人，”</p><p>一个毫无道德观念、永远只想到自己的混球。</p><p>“一个温和、本分、从不逾越法律界限的老实人，”</p><p>可以只是为了一句辱骂的话语把同班同学逼到自杀。</p><p>“任何认识他的人都不会相信他会做出这种事，”</p><p>大多数认识他的人如果知道他犯了事儿一定会第一时间冲到监狱来拍照发推并放烟火庆祝。</p><p>“这次的死亡事件，完全是一个巨大的不幸。我的当事人出于防卫死者当时足以致命的攻击，才酿成悲剧。他的行为除了正当防卫，不是其他任何东西。”</p><p>凯尔在心里苦笑：只要艾瑞克卡特曼活着，任何人杀了他都算是为了这个世界所做的正当防卫了。</p><p>而接下来他就要与这个世界为敌。</p><p>＊</p><p>“你知道吗，当我对凯尔说'舔我的蛋'的时候——”</p><p>斯坦利懒得对这家伙刻意拖长的尾音作出任何言语上的回应，只是作“我对你的后半句毫无兴趣你他妈快点说完”状、尽他所能地翻了个很大的白眼，旁边双臂环抱胸前的温迪表情和斯坦利差不多，听到艾瑞克粗鄙至极的脏话之后，她沉默地撇头看向会面室另一边的监视器，叹了口气。</p><p>“——我的意思就是，'舔我的蛋'。”</p><p>说了两遍这种句子，艾瑞克就跟凯尔真的那样做了而他也真的爽到了一样，心满意足地坐回椅子里。</p><p>其实因为固定在椅子上的手铐的关系，艾瑞克之前所谓离开了椅子的动作并没有多明显的幅度，肢体语言对他施展自己高超的煽动技巧无法像平时那样起到大的辅助作用。</p><p>“积点口德卡特曼，嘴放干净点，”温迪没好气道，“好歹凯尔还是你的辩护律师呢。”</p><p>艾瑞克不置可否地耸耸肩，似乎对这两人的反应感到非常失望，干脆顾左右而言他：“对戒哈，真甜。想当年你的未婚妻可还喜欢过我来着呢。”他在两人进门的时候就注意到了他们无名指上闪闪发亮的两个小玩意儿。</p><p>温迪闻言莞尔一笑：“谁还没喜欢过人渣。”</p><p>斯坦利知道温迪没有真的生气，但还是在桌下轻轻牵了牵她的手以示安抚，接着从桌上举起自己的右手向艾瑞克晃了晃：“可惜你大概是不能参加我们的婚礼了，我会给你留一些蛋糕的。我是说一整个蛋糕。”</p><p>“⋯⋯我该说什么呢，谢谢，哥们，”艾瑞克愣了一下才如此回答，这大概是他近十年来进行过的最温柔的两句对话，“还是你对我最好。”</p><p>狱警喊了句探视时间结束，双方这才意识到这次探视百分之八十以上的时间都被这个滔滔不绝的犯人拿来骂他的律师了。在狱警的催促下斯坦利和温迪站了起来，斯坦利思索了一下又转回身，对即将被另一名狱警带离房间的艾瑞克说：“这话留给凯尔吧，你能对他好点我们就都谢天谢地了。”</p><p>回应他的是门那边的一声很响的“呸”，斯坦利非常确定如果不是狱警控制着艾瑞克，这货能跑回来特地吐自己一脸口水以示拒绝。</p><p>※</p><p>控方对被告的交叉询问已经过去了十三分钟，都是一些和凯尔之前问过的重复的问题。关于被害人和被告有无过往恩怨，被告事前有无准备凶器，事发前双方约定在深夜碰面的原因，事发时双方的具体表现、有无肢体冲突、哪一方先动的手、被告准备采取自卫行动之后又是从哪里拿到的水果刀，等等。</p><p>庭审开始时，当凯尔提出正当防卫的主张，他明显感到了来自陪审团那边的情绪变化。</p><p>这种变化绝不是他的错觉，精确感受别人的情绪是他作为一个犹太人从小被环境逼出来的能力，他也是靠着这种能力刷出了很高的情商，因此受着各类女孩儿的欢迎，也因此在律师生涯得到了很大的助力。</p><p>他在陪审团中感受到的是：对杀人案怀着猎奇心理的人从兴奋到失望的情绪，以及对杀人犯怀着得而诛之目标的正义之士从愤怒到疑惑的情绪。</p><p>随着庭审的进行，这样的情绪转变愈发明显，除了凯尔在以前的庭审中就一直运用着的“如何让陪审团的男男女女都喜欢上你一百招”之外，还要归功于卡特曼作为辩方证人无懈可击的表现。</p><p>他在回答和之前相同的问题时，语序和词语等的表述都不着痕迹地有所变化，让对方完全抓不到“事先背台词”这样的马脚；何时该结巴或停顿，何时又应该“慌不择言”，他拿捏得炉火纯青，尤其是叙述到将刀刺向被害人这样对审判结果至关重要同时又会让一般人觉得恐怖的部分时，那种犹豫痛苦、心有余悸的神色简直就跟真的一样。</p><p>凯尔不是没考虑到对方很可能料到自己的辩护路线，而从检察官提问的流畅度和逻辑衔接来看，他们的确对此有所准备。但现在，即使不及凯尔这般敏锐的人，也能从法庭氛围中接收到陪审团对重复问题的厌倦，以及他们目睹控方纠缠不休的追问和被告完美的回答之后越来越偏向辩方的趋势。</p><p>无论如何，如果能保持当前这个走向，陪审团得出无罪结论自然最好，即使不能，他们也至少可以拿到一个不能达到一致意见的“陪审团僵持”，为凯尔准备进一步的对策争取一些时间。</p><p>在控方的询问时间即将结束时，终于到了最后的问题。</p><p>＊</p><p>“听说死刑犯可以自己选死法？”</p><p>本周的第二次律师和当事人的会面，凯尔正在艾瑞克面前摊开各类文件的时候，进门起一直没说话的后者冷不丁冒出一句。</p><p>“是啊，人道主义关怀，”凯尔顿了顿，又说，“你倒是不避讳这个。顺便告诉你，在行刑前一周死刑犯会被转移到专门的监狱，在那一周里政府还会尽可能满足犯人的饮食要求呢。”</p><p>“那还真是，比纳粹不知道高到哪里去了，”艾瑞克的语气里满是嘲讽和不屑，“⋯⋯不知道电椅坐上去感觉如何。”</p><p>“首先，几十年前就没有哪个州还在用这种方式处决死刑犯了；其次，就算有，你的脂肪电起来估计要挺久，你坐一定能爽飞。”</p><p>“哇哦，真是遗憾，”艾瑞克干巴巴地说，“你一定很想亲眼看着我被烤糊。”</p><p>接下来是一阵沉默，只有文件和照片被铺到桌上发出的沙沙声。</p><p>凯尔知道，随着庭审日期的临近，日天日地的艾瑞克卡特曼已经开始害怕了。</p><p>这个欺软怕硬毫无节操的死胖子其实胆子并不大，从来只要低于正常人胆量平均水平以下的威吓就可能获得一个哭得嘤嘤嘤的卡特曼。问题在于那些曾经被卡特曼害得要死要活的人们，除了凯尔，没有一个看穿过他对外界展现的那层极其强悍的保护壳。</p><p>该展示给当事人的文件都已经摊开，然而凯尔没有像前几次那样坐到艾瑞克对面，而是绕到后者身后，双手搭到他的肩膀上，用力向下按了按。</p><p>他不是没有感觉到手掌下传来的、试图被极力抑制的颤抖；他努力做到了无视它。</p><p>“艾瑞克，”凯尔很少直呼这个冤家的名字，“我不会让你死。”</p><p>“即使我有罪？”</p><p>“即使你有罪。”</p><p>比之前更长久的沉默。</p><p>凯尔不急于获得回应，他甚至不指望卡特曼能有什么回应，这种话对他们两个来说都太肉麻也太不真实。</p><p>值得庆幸的是律师和当事人见面的时间远未受到亲友探视那么多的限制，卡特曼似乎也充分利用这一点思索如何回答或开启新话题。</p><p>然后这名当事人回答了：“我不信，除非你舔我的蛋。”</p><p>“⋯⋯”</p><p>※</p><p>“最后一个问题：卡特曼先生，”检察官紧紧攥着手中的资料，尽管从头至尾他都没有往那堆纸上看过一眼，“你是否承认，在你十岁的时候，你曾经利用你同父异母的兄弟的正当防卫行为——”</p><p>“反对！”听到“同父异母”这个词的时候，凯尔的脑中如同劈过一道惊雷，迅速意识到了接下来会是怎样的问题，只是他无论如何不敢相信对方居然能够搜集到这个相关资料应当已被绝对封存的事件，“这与本案毫无关联！”</p><p>有那么一秒，证人席上的艾瑞克在庭审时一直戴着的那张软弱的、惊慌的面具消失了，那个在二十年前的雨夜布下杀人陷阱的艾瑞克卡特曼又回到了这里，冰冷的杀意尖锐地从他的眼睛里透出来。当然这只是一秒，很快他又转换回了那副手足无措的含冤者形象。</p><p>法官在“十岁”这个时点出现时就皱了皱眉毛。从这个问题的开头来看，这是再标准不过的品格证据，控方提出的该类证据应当被排除暂且不论，被告人未成年时的行为原则上就不应当出现在任何一方的询问词中，很可能对其不利的询问尤其如此。</p><p>在凯尔发出异议后，他便立刻敲了敲法锤，试图用洪亮的声音打断这个问题，并准备先让检察官说明这件事与此次案件的关联，以及他是否有提及被告未成年时经历的充分理由和必要性：“反对有效。控方请停止——”</p><p>“——将你的亲生父亲和他的妻子——”</p><p>“法官！”凯尔用上了能立刻破坏他在陪审团面前建立的温和形象的声音吼道。</p><p>“控方！立刻停止你的询问！”法官的音量也因对其指令的无视提高了不少。</p><p>“——双双杀害，并将他们的尸体剁碎做成了肉酱。你只需要回答'是'或'不是'。”检察官完全没有停下的意思，在凯尔和法官开口的间隙，飞快地说完了全句。</p><p>“检察官先生！”法官算得上用力地又敲击了数次法锤。</p><p>“我没有其他问题了，谢谢。”在所有人完全反应过来刚刚发生了什么之前，检察官向着陪审团和法官各微微鞠了一躬，转身回到了座位上。</p><p>＊</p><p>肯尼是他们几个中最后一个来看望艾瑞克的。</p><p>当年那个偶尔甚至会被自己欺负哭的怂蛋，如今脸上却始终贴着一层撕不掉的、似自得又似嘲讽的讨厌笑容。</p><p>肯尼高中毕业以后并没有像艾瑞克当时以为的那样留在当地。事实上这十二年间艾瑞克和肯尼也没怎么见过面，上一次还是六年还是七年前，他在拘留所见到因为被怀疑流窜数地贩毒而被扣押的肯尼。</p><p>自那之后直到这一阵子，艾瑞克都没听到过他的消息。昨天和凯尔碰面的时候，凯尔轻描淡写提了一句听说肯尼现在靠和有钱人睡觉过活，然而艾瑞克是不信的，理由只有一个，肯尼那样的有人会要？</p><p>眼前，不再一年四季都包裹在厚厚的套头衫里的那头软得可以淌出蜜的金发和那双水汪汪的碧蓝色眼睛，以及瘦弱得让人想上去踩一脚的身材都在告诉卡特曼，那些富婆阔佬们可他妈喜欢这样的款了。肯尼抬手时从袖口露出的手腕上，极其明显的手铐淤青更证实了这一传闻，卡特曼可以拿自己几个月的牢狱生活担保那绝对不是监狱里用的那种。最重要的是，肯尼身上的行头绝对都是他把自己那个破房子卖了都买不起的高级货。有钱人就是闲得蛋疼。</p><p>不过即使脱离了穷困，显然肯尼还是没有摆脱占了他父母人生一大半的毒品。除了手腕上青紫的痕迹，艾瑞克还在肯尼露出的一小截胳膊上看到为数不少的针眼。</p><p>一直以来艾瑞克对肯尼算是对那其他三个人中最好的了，动机倒是毫无悬念地不单纯：肯尼是三人中唯一比艾瑞克穷的，有能力关心某个人会让艾瑞克获得优越和满足。</p><p>即使现在肯尼的经济状况明显好转，艾瑞克还是保持着旧日的习惯。</p><p>“我听凯尔说你妈去年死了？”</p><p>“嗯哼。”肯尼趁窗户外面的狱警不注意，从兜里掏出半盒烟（又是该死的高级烟），不过不是给艾瑞克的。他倒出一根，点燃叼在嘴里。</p><p>磕了大半辈子药，把肯尼赚来的可怜的一点钱大部分都拿去买毒品，最后在这辈子都没达到过的药量中，毫无尊严地、像坨垃圾一样死在路边。</p><p>“那你再死可就是真死了，”艾瑞克永远不会说我很抱歉我很遗憾这样的话，更何况他根本不在乎那个女人会如何，“但现在你这样我看着就是在自杀。”</p><p>肯尼又露出那个讨厌的笑容，不得不承认他笑起来真的很好看：“谢谢，虽然我不会听你的。”</p><p>“⋯⋯真不够意思。”艾瑞克知道劝肯尼从良的话题已经没什么意义，转而朝着肯尼手里那包烟努努嘴，后者的笑容扩大了，作出把烟递过来的动作，却又在艾瑞克能拿到之前及时收回手。</p><p>“你可以在监狱里卖屁股呀，黑人叔叔肯定会很喜欢你的。”说着，还对着艾瑞克吐了口烟圈，笑得十分暧昧。</p><p>“肯尼～～～”十几年前就变声的大男人使出了十岁以前才有效的卖萌招数，得意地看着桌子对面的人脸色变绿。</p><p>“太恶心了我投降，”肯尼把那包已经拆了的烟和一包新的一并递了过来，“本来就准备给你的⋯⋯别被逮着了啊。”</p><p>“给狱警交五根的税，万事大吉。”拿过烟，艾瑞克立马收回了那副狗狗眼，哼着歌揣进兜里。</p><p>“⋯⋯你说我在自杀，可别死得比我早啊。”</p><p>“放心，”艾瑞克还沉浸在斗争胜利的喜悦中，不假思索地应着声，“凯尔不会让我死的。”</p><p>反应过来自己说了什么时，艾瑞克恨不得把刚拿到的烟外加自己的裤子都给肯尼交换他忘掉自己刚刚的话。</p><p>肯尼倒是没太大反应，耸了耸眉毛说了句艾瑞克几天前拿来嘲讽和祝贺斯坦利的话：“那可真甜，”又狠狠吸了口烟，“祝你们这对死基佬终成眷属。”</p><p>※</p><p>即使控方的最后一个提问和相关证据都被排除，陪审团对辩方的好感和信任都已经荡然无存。事实上，他们没有现场冲上前把卡特曼暴揍一顿然后送进动物园的狮子园就已经是对法治的莫大尊重。</p><p>陪审团的结果是有罪，数天后下达的判决结果是死刑。即使凯尔争取到了上诉法院下令发回重审，换了一个新的陪审团，媒体也早已完全封死了一切辩方操纵人心的可能。重审的唯一意义，无非就是让控方更充分地逐一推翻了正当防卫的证据。</p><p>艾瑞克卡特曼，一个不折不扣的杀人犯，即将得到正义的制裁。</p><p>在最终判决下达的三天之后，在艾瑞克所在的看守所将其移送的途中，发生了劫狱事件。</p><p>＊</p><p>艾瑞克看得出来，凯尔把生命中大半的精力都用在为别人而活上，他从小就有这个苗头，长大后变本加厉。</p><p>这个伪善的犹太佬，他在心里狠狠地啐了一口。</p><p>剪裁得体的职业装，不知道用了几吨发胶才压下去的原本是蓬蓬乱的红发，整齐到像是一天要剪三次的指甲，面对法官、陪审团、当事人和同事时耀眼而僵硬的微笑。全都让他恶心得想吐。</p><p>更恶心的是这个世界就他妈的吃这套，于是凯尔布罗夫洛夫斯基，不仅成为南方公园史上最年轻的律师，还是那里所有家长训斥孩子时的参考系，五分之一以上小姑娘和五十分之一以上小伙子的梦中情人。无论凯尔走到哪里，回馈他的都是欣赏和羡慕混杂的微笑，他前行的道路因为这些善意充满着阳光。为了不失去这些光，他又不得不继续维持着自己讨人喜欢的形象，对着包括家人在内的所有人，一层一层把自己的内心包裹在谎言和笑容之下。</p><p>然而艾瑞克不在这个“所有人”之列。他们第一次见面的时候，小小的凯尔试图向这个看上去脾气不太好的同龄人展露被母亲大加赞扬的友善微笑，收获了小胖子的一记中指和显然用尽了全身力气投掷过来的一泡狗屎。</p><p>他和凯尔都再清楚不过，无论凯尔做什么，艾瑞克永远不可能肯定他，毕竟再怎么优秀也不过是个红发雀斑犹太佬，不是么。于是凯尔在艾瑞克面前完全没有伪装，他一切的歇斯底里、一切的自私和不堪，全都倾泻给了这个他原本最恨的人。</p><p>艾瑞克想起了自己当年在某个幻境里用思想的力量“制造”出的“凯尔”。那个“凯尔”满脸堆笑地跪在他的双腿之间，给他做了一套他事前以为会是登峰造极事后却觉得糟糕透顶的口活。</p><p>真的凯尔永远不会对他那样笑，即使是对艾瑞克偶发的善行百年一遇的赞扬，也必然要带着或多或少“这背后必有阴谋”的怀疑。</p><p>真的凯尔现在正像幻境里一样，主动而认真地给他口交。当然，脸上没有那个让人心里发毛的假笑，这就是真实而非又是某个天杀的魔法世界。</p><p>他感受到某处远远早于预期的热度和胀痛。凯尔显然也察觉到了变化，于是他试图松开嘴向后退，却被艾瑞克放在自己头顶的手粗暴地抓住头发，强行固定在了原处。</p><p>一阵极其轻微和短暂的抽搐后，艾瑞克松开了手，凯尔立刻大刑获释般地退开，扶着桌角剧烈地咳嗽和干呕。</p><p>“操你的，卡特曼——”终于调整好呼吸后，凯尔的第一句话。</p><p>艾瑞克做出了一个自己大概到死都不会明白缘由的举动。他俯身用自己被拷住的双手圈住凯尔的脖子，然后吻上了他的嘴唇。</p><p>※</p><p>凯尔撒过很多谎，说自己迫于无奈才来给艾瑞克辩护就是其中一个，这个名字就像一个魔咒，即使过去十几年，只要再度出现就能立刻夺去他的理性。他甚至牺牲了自己的奖金，推掉了一个对律所至关重要的委托，来要求上司让自己接卡特曼的案子。</p><p>某种意义上，他完美的人生本身也是一个弥天大谎。“人人都喜欢凯尔布罗夫洛夫斯基”，不过是谎言堆积出来的结果。真实的他是怎么样的，自己很早就忘了。</p><p>本来在他还算成功的生活里，他觉得忘了也没什么，直到他重新遇到卡特曼。</p><p>如今至少有一点他可以确定，如果这家伙死了，自己的某一部分也就死了，多少钱都买不回来。</p><p>“你的脑子一定是被车碾了，凯尔，”凯尔开着租来的汽车飞奔，副驾驶上还穿着囚服的艾瑞克喋喋不休，“他们马上就追来了。”后车窗里，警车红蓝相间的车灯在夜晚尤其刺眼。</p><p>“你到底想干什么？是不是准备待会跟警察说你完全是被我威胁的，如果不来救我我就会自己逃出去杀了你全家之类的然后让他们给我加刑？你是这么计划的？你忘了我已经判了死刑吗！⋯⋯喂，说点什么！”</p><p>一直处在被无视的状态，脑子已经有点不能处理当前状况的艾瑞克用力推了一把凯尔握方向盘的胳膊，直接导致他们的车猛地歪向路边。凯尔用力地甩开艾瑞克，迅速翻转了几下方向盘，以一个夸张的S形让车走回了正轨。</p><p>在艾瑞克再次试图争抢方向盘之前，凯尔自我放弃一般地吼了出来：“我说过不会让你死！操你妈的艾瑞克卡特曼，你毁了我！”不再理会一旁大喊大叫的艾瑞克，凯尔继续发了疯一样地向前驾驶。</p><p>其实早在二十多年前，他的人生就已经被艾瑞克卡特曼毁得一塌糊涂。现在，凯尔要亲手放弃自己的人生。</p><p>你毁了我，他在心里狠狠地说，我会让你用接下来的一生偿还。</p><p>-Fin-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>